nicks_mega_man_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robo-Fate
This is the Story of Nick, Casey, Brendan and Others. Part 1: The Beginning Nick, Casey and Brendan walked along a Road waiting for something interesting to happen. Synth was walking along the road as well, running an errand for the folks back at the lab she worked in. Nick and them walked down even more noticing Synth and ran up to her. Synth was ready for them to do almost anything. She had the odd suspicion they were pranksters, but wasn't going to lash out at them yet. "Hey, who are you guys?" She asked. Her voice sounded strange, as if she had a different accent. "Well your Rude." Casey said. "Sorry for asking a question." She replied. It was hard to tell if she was being honest or sarcastic. "Just Move along before I Make you Move Along." Brendan said. "Okay then." Synth said, starting to walk away. "Better." Casey said. "Wanna blow up her Helmet?" Brendan asked. "Guys!" Nick said. "Oh fine." Casey said, then quickly whipped around and blasted Synth in the Helmet. Synth's helmet was knocked clean off, revealing her brunette hair. Synth picked her helmet back up, and put it back on. She just stood there for a moment, sending a message to lab that she would be late.Then, she turned around, clearly not in a good mood. "Pranksters. I knew it. Is it a fight you want?" She asked. "Oh No, I didn't want a fight even though I blasted your Helmet clean off." Casey said Sarcastically. "No we Don't wanna fight against a little Robot Girl who could die by a large beach ball." Brendan said taunting her. "Guys!" Nick yelled, though nobody seemed to here him. Synth was the one person who noticed Nick. "Hm. Trying to stop a fight? Well, I suppose if your friend here would pay any attention...." She said, her voice trailing off. Just then Casey punched her into a building. "I'm up first." He said charging a Blast in his Arm Cannon. Synth slowly stood back up, to see Casey charging a blast. She smirked, knowing what she would do. Casey blasted Synth. Synth shape shifted into a shield, reflecting the blast back at him, before returning to normal. The blast hit Casey destroying part of his Helmet. "Why You!" Casey yelled charging a giant white ball. "Wait, Casey!" Nick yelled. Synth gave Casey a glare. Nick jumped over trying to pull Casey's Arm Cannon away from Synth. "Your gonna KILL Her!" "Good!" Casey said elbowing Nick back into a Building. "Oh It is On!" Nick said. Synth just looked on with an amused expression on her face. "Oh, I'll never understand, will I?" She mumbled, making fun of herself. "NOBODY BRAKES MY ARMOR!" Casey fired the Blast but it hit an Energy Field. "And Nobody elbows me." Nick said. Synth started to walk back to the lab, knowing nobody was paying attention to her. Brendan knowing Nick and Casey will fight for a while followed Synth. Synth continued along the road for a while, until she made it back to her lab. She then noticed Brendan. "What are you doing here?" "Ummm, Uhh, YOU DON'T SEE ME!" Brendan said turning Invisible. "Oh, look at you, with a whole lot of tricks!" Synth giggled. Brendan turned visible again. Just then, a young woman in a lab coat opened the lab door. "Oh, Synth! Hello!" "Here you go Emmy. I found the stuff you wanted." Synth said, handing the scientist a bag. "Thanks! Uh, who's your friend over there?" Emmy asked. "Cloak, Cloak, Cloak, Work!" Brendan said pressing a Button over and over. "Ah forget it. I'm Brendan." Emmy laughed a little bit. "Nice to meet you!" She said. Then, someone called her name, and she went back inside. Once the scientist was gone, Synth turned back to Brendan. "The name's Synth. Nice to meet you." She said, with a small bow. "Nice to meet you to." Brendan said. Synth looked around at her surroundings. There was a large hill, and they could see the whole road they'd been walking along. They could see Nick and Casey still fighting. "Should we go check on them?" She asked. Oddly, her voice sounded more metallic than most robots. "Those 2 always Fight... I'll go check on them." Brendan said running over to Nick and Casey. "I'll come too." Synth said, following him. Brendan blasted between the Two. "Nick, Casey, Stop." Brendan said. "Exactly." Synth added in. Nick and Casey stopped fighting and stared behind Brendan and Synth. "What? Is something wrong?" Synth asked. "Yes!" Casey said. "Coruppted!" Nick yelled, Dark Black and Purple Robots were running behind Synth and Brendan, 12 of Them Each with an Arm Cannon. "What?" Synth asked, confused. She turned, and noticed the bots. She slid down, and tripped one that was about to punch her. Brendan summoned a Sword and took out his Shield and Nick charged a Blast. Another Bot Blasted Synth. Synth got bit in the back, and collapsed. One of the Bots picked her up and fled. Nick was blasting Robots and realized she was being taken. "No!" Nick yelled and chased the Robot. Synth shuffled around, trying to get out of the robot's grip, but it didn't work. She tried to shape shift, but found herself unable to for some reason Nick started to blast the robot but kept missing. Suddenly a Slash decapitated the Corrupted and Blew it up. Synth fell to the ground, before slowly getting back up, mumbling something about her old coding. Nick ran over to Synth. "Who did that?" Nick asked to himself. "You OK?" "I did." A voice said. "Huh? Hello?" Synth asked. "Who's There?!" Nick yelled. "I am." A Blue and Yellow Robot said dropping down. "Pleased to meet you." Synth said, taking off her helmet. She did a small bow. "Yes it is." The Robot said. "I am Spark" "Your a Corrupted!" Nick said. "My Scanner says Unknown! Your a Corrupted!" Synth couldn't help but giggle at her own incompetence. "Scanners. Fancy." She said. She didn't have one, and didn't care to. "But, if you are a corrupted, why attack one of your own?" "Clearly to lower our Guards!" Nick said. Spark face palmed. "Do I NEED To fight you?" "YES!" Nick said punching him through a Wall. "Oh it is ON!" Spark yelled shooting a Bolt of Lightning at Nick. Nick shot a Blast of Energy destroying the Bolt. "Hold it!" Synth shouted, shapeshifting into a barrier between them. "Eh?" Nick asked. "What the?" Spark asked. Synth returned to normal. "Nick, he's not a corrupted. I don't have a scanner, nor do I need one to see that he's on our side." Synth said, in Spark's defense. "Why the Hell do you care?!" Nick yelled. "Yea!" Spark yelled. "For all I know You Two are Corrupted!" "I'm not! I'm a very early model robot, who's been shut off for several years. I didn't even know what a corrupted was until I got kidnapped by one. And you saved me." She explained to Spark. "I'm just trying to stop friendly fire." She said. "Come to think of it, You got the same Purple that they do!" Nick said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "Yea!" Spark said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "You're not listening to me!" Synth shouted, angrily. "Your Corrupt!" Nick yelled. "What he Said!" Spark yelled. Synth took her helmet, and threw it off to the side. She held up both of her arms. "Look! No arm cannon." She said, holding her hands up in surrender. Nick and Spark Blasted her. Just then however, Brendan and Casey Slashed through they're Blasts. "Stop!" Casey yelled. "All 3 of you!" Brendan yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Nick yelled. "Dark Flame is here!" Casey yelled. "Wait, Oh no..." Nick muttered. "Drop the hostility, Come on and follow!" Everyone followed them where a Purple Robot who's Arm was flaming Black was burning the place. "Alright, what's going on here?" Synth asked. The Robot turned and Blasted Synth with Flames. "Eep?" Synth sqealed. She put her arms together, forming a shield over her face. Her armor was a bit burnt, but not too badly damaged.